


The Last Spartan

by dvs



Category: 300 (2006), Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-10
Updated: 2011-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-27 04:06:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dvs/pseuds/dvs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Xavier mansion has a surprise visitor in the form of an ancient warrior.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Spartan

**Author's Note:**

> A meme fill for the [following prompt](http://xmen-firstkink.livejournal.com/5215.html?thread=6048095#t6048095):
> 
> _I don't give a shit about logistics, time lines or the ridiculousness factor. Stelios could be the incredible time-traveling Spartan mutant whose mutation is to be a homicidal maniac, for all I care. Just give me Erik and Stelios snarking at eachother while fucking Charles into incoherence._
> 
> _Because if you haven't checked out the magnificence that is<http://askstelios.tumblr.com/> and their interactions with the Charles and Erik ask blogs, you totally should._
> 
> I wanted to write something deathly serious, so here it is.

Hank was excited. In fact he was positively giddy. Charles watched him from the window telling Darwin something as Darwin nodding politely.

“Oh dear,” Charles said.

“What?” Raven asked, setting down her book and leaving the couch to stand next to Charles.

“I think Hank and Erik have finished their super secret project,” Charles said.

“The one you weren't allowed to peek at at?” Raven asked, prodding her temple.

Charles nodded. “The one.”

“I can't believe you didn't anyway,” Raven said.

Charles chewed on his lip thoughtfully. “I told Erik he could trust me, and I mean it. Besides, I really don't want to give him reason to disappear.”

“Where would he go?” Raven asked. “I mean, Shaw's dead. Mission over before it started.”

Charles sighed. “Well, the CIA no longer need or want us. I suppose he could go wherever he likes”

“Unless he finds a reason to stay here,” Raven said.

Charles nodded sadly under Raven's gaze. “Yes. That would be nice.”

Raven sighed and said, “Wow, you must be the smartest idiot I know.”

  


# *

  


Everyone was headed down below the house, following a virtually bouncing Hank. Tailing behind the group was Erik, silent and expressionless as he'd been since they'd found out about Shaw's death. Charles fell back from the others, accompanying Erik instead.

“I feel like I haven't seen you for days,” Charles said.

Erik looked at Charles, frowning slightly. “I've been helping Hank.”

Charles nodded. “Right. Of course. Yes. Drink and chess later? If you're in the mood?”

Erik smiled slightly. “Of course.”

“Hey, Prof,” Alex called out. “What's with all these tunnels?”

“I gather they've had all sorts of uses over the years,” Charles answered. “During the wars. The prohibition. Not to mention for the odd tryst.”

“Cool,” Sean said with a grin.

“I take it you found a use for the large cavernous space beneath the cellar,” Charles said to Erik. “Can't imagine what.”

Erik's answer was a quiet smile as they all came to a stop. Hank was pulling apart two heavy metal doors and then led them down a metal staircase which then stopped at another set of metal doors. These opened easily and into a room filled with bright light. They all walked in, realising they were on a ramp and the room itself was a metallic sphere that curved around them all, the ramp stopping at the dead centre with a small control panel and seat, a helmet sitting on top.

Charles stared. “You rebuilt Cerebro.”

“Well, the CIA were never going to let us take the original,” Hank said breathlessly. “Besides, this will be bigger and better. There's a lot of fine tuning to be done, but we should be able to reach so much further than with what we had at the CIA headquarters.”

Charles turned to look at Erik. “You helped build this?”

Erik shrugged. “Just the structural design.”

Charles turned away from Erik and swallowed down a lump in his throat. Raven folded her arms across her chest and shook her head at him, rolling her eyes. Charles frowned at her and then moved on towards the console, picking up the helmet there.

“How about we break in our new toy?” Charles said, rubbing his hands with glee.

“Oh, uh, no. I don't think that's a good idea. We really need to fine tune this, Professor,” Hank said, while behind him Sean was most certainly spitting over the side of the ramp, getting a disgusted look from Darwin. Meanwhile, Angel had released her wings and was zipping around the sphere to get a good look.

Charles waved a head. “Nonsense. I trust you implicitly.”

“I don't know,” Hank said, watching Charles already putting on the helmet and sitting down. “Okay, well, we all shouldn't be in here then. At least, not until I've actually run some tests.”

Charles poked a button on the console, helmet snug on his head. He could hear voices behind him, probably still Hank, but they were now being drowned out by a pleasant buzz. He closed his eyes and smiled, waiting for the rush of minds, gasping when they came. But then, they just came and came and came, rushing past him at the speed of light until the thoughts became more and more unintelligible. Until it felt as if Charles was reaching further than he had ever done before. Until the helmet sparked near his ear and the console caught fire and finally up in the middle of the room a bright light exploded, from which a man appeared to leap out with spear in hand, shouting,

“Raaaaaaaa!”

Charles leapt back from the console, pulling off the helmet while Hank had taken off his jacket to beat down the small flames erupting from it. Charles turned around to see the intruder, well-oiled, well-muscled and, well... almost naked. Sandals, loin cloth and cape did nothing to hide his physique, at which Charles couldn't stop staring.

The man spun about and glared at them all, baring his teeth and holding tight to his spear. “What is this? What cowardly trick is this?”

“We can explain.” Charles held up his hands in surrender. Then he explained, “We have no idea.”

The man narrowed his eyes at Charles and said, “That is no explanation. Now, talk to my spear.”

Of course, Erik tapped the man on the shoulder, waited for him to turn and then punched him in the face, letting him fall in a sprawl. Charles blinked at him. “Erik, was that necessary?”

Erik arched a brow at Charles said. “Sorry, did you _want_ to talk to his spear?”

Charles eyed the fallen man. The fallen, well-oiled, well-muscled and almost naked man. Who knew what kind of conversation he would have had with the spear? It didn't have to be a dangerous one. Who was he to judge? Raven coughed and then gestured towards Erik with a slight tilt of the head. Erik was staring at Charles in the midst of some appalled realisation. Charles opened his mouth to say something, but thankfully, Hank interrupted.

“Okay. We have a fiery situation here.”

The look on Erik's face appeared to concur.

  


# *

  


“Do you think he oiled himself?” Angel was whispering to Raven as everyone stood gathered outside a room, which by the sounds of it was being smashed apart.

“It would kind of make me sad if he did,” Raven answered. Everyone except Charles turned to stare at her, Hank possibly pouting a little. She amended, “Everyone should have a friend who would oil them. Should they require it.”

Erik tried not to make the sound that was lodged in his throat, a sound that encompassed his boredom, disappointment and general lack of interest in inanity. It would have sounded like a great big 'burghhh', but somehow he compacted it into a soundless sigh and went to stand next to Charles who was staring at a door, squinting rather comically.

“Well?” Erik asked.

Charles turned to scowl at him, looking confused. “His name's Stelios. He's from Sparta. I mean, the actual _Sparta_.”

Erik resisted the burgh noise. This was ridiculous. “How is that possible?”

Charles threw up his hands. “You tell me. Apparently the new and improved Cerebro has just pulled a man out of his timeline into ours.” Something smashed and shattered against the door. “A man who is currently destroying my family heirlooms.”

Erik eyed the door and said, “You hate this room.”

Charles haughtily turned away and said, “That's neither here nor there, Erik. I suppose I'll have to talk to him. Explain what's happened.”

Something else broke inside the room. A window perhaps. Erik nodded. “Of course. That seems like the safest option.”

“You could be more helpful, you know, instead of just making sarcastic remarks,” Charles said testily.

“Get a room,” Raven muttered somewhere behind them. They both turned in unison to glare at her. She smiled and said, “That's more fortified. You know, for our guest.”

Charles ignored her and went to open the door, Erik grabbing his hand. He looked down at what he had done and the way Charles was watching him, quickly withdrawing his hand. “I'll go.”

Charles gave Erik a small smile and said, “I'll be fine. I'll call you if I need you. If you don't mind waiting out here, that is.”

Erik gave Charles a nod. “I'll be here.”

“Christ,” Raven muttered, receiving an impatient look from both men. She smiled and nodded towards Charles. “Be with you. Christ be with you. Amen.”

  


# *

  


Stelios was holding up a large chair, about to fling it at the remaining intact window. Charles quickly had to decide if it was worth saving the ugly chair to save the nice window. Was he a big enough man to make that kind of sacrifice? The chair flew, smashed the window and disappeared outside.

Oh well, windows were a dime a dozen.

“Stelios,” Charles said, holding up a placating hand. “Please. You must calm yourself. I know you must be confused and scared-”

Stelios pulled a face, something of a half-smile and snarl. Charles felt rather distracted by the small change in the other man's demeanour. He was looking Charles up and down. “Scared? Of you? You will regret caging a Spartan.”

“Yes. Right,” Charles said, his face warming up. Stelios frowned at Charles, before his expression eased into a too amused smile. “I... I don't mean to cage anyone. Your arrival here is accidental. We mean you no harm, I assure you.”

“You call me, Stelios. How is it you know my name?”

Charles wondered exactly how he was going explain this. Tentatively he said, “I read your mind.”

Stelios stepped closer, frowning at Charles. “You read my mind.” His eyes widened and he pointed at Charles. “Witch!”

Charles stared open-mouthed. “Excuse me? I'm no such thing. And anyway, I think the correct term would be sorcerer.”

“Witch,” Stelios said, jabbing a finger in Charles' direction. “I should have known. Of course there is magic at play. I will escape this hell, witch. You can't keep me here long.”

Charles blinked. “Stelios. You're not a prisoner.”

“Yet I have been caged,” Stelios said, holding out a hand and gesturing towards the room partially demolished room.

Charles nodded. “I mean, you're not a prisoner in the conventional sense. We only brought you here because we were all quite sure you were going to spear someone to death.”

“All of you,” Stelios confirmed. His eyes then flicked up and down Charles' body, not for the first time. “But, now perhaps I swill spare you.”

“Spear me?” Charles asked with alarm.

Stelios frowned and then broke into a grin, laughing. “Yes, perhaps with a different manner of spear.” He tilted his head and took a leisurely look at Charles.

Charles brought his hand up to his head. “I'm feeling a bit giddy. Your mind is quite the out of control carousel. With bombs instead of horses.”

“You speak in riddles,” Stelios said with annoyance. He waved a hand at the room. “What is this place? Your manner of dress too. Not even the oldest woman would wear so many layers.” Stelios was suddenly in Charles' space, grabbing his face, turning it side to side as he frowned. “And, why, you have never let the sun even touch your skin.”

“I just don't tan very well,” Charles said sadly. “It's either this or red.”

Stelios ran his hand down Charles' chest, arching a brow, giving Charles a rather sharp smile. Charles pushed his hand away and took a step back. “If I am not a prisoner, then tell me. Where am I? And what are you if not a witch?”

Charles nodded. “There's an easy way I can tell you. The quickest way to make you understand. If you'll allow me. I mean, if you're not afraid that is.”

Stelios all but growled, “I fear nothing.”

Charles smiled kindly. He could feel the fear that was rolling off Stelios. Everything was so alien to him. He thought he was going mad. “I know. I just want to make sure.”

Charles held his fingers to his temple, thought about what it was he wanted Stelios to know about this world and then closing his eyes, he opened the doors to his mind. It felt like only a second had passed when he heard the thump and opened his eyes to find Stelios on his knees, staring at the floor, wide-eyed and disbelieving.

Charles swallowed. “Stelios?”

“My time... it has all passed.” Stelios was shaking his head as he spoke. He then looked up at Charles with glassy eyes. “Do you know what you have taken from me? Your meddling has stolen from me the greatest honour for a Spartan.”

Charles frowned at Stelios, skimming his thoughts. “You would rather die?”

Stelios looked away. “Than be the last living Spartan, yes. Your mind... I can see I have no place in your time.”

“But you have a place here,” Charles said quietly. “I owe you that much.”

Stelios was smiling, his mouth curled up slightly in bitterness. “I am a warrior. A weapon. Tell me, what use do you have for a weapon?”

Charles thought of the mutants on the other side of the door. Up until the CIA no longer needed them or trusted them, hadn't they all been honing themselves into weapons?

“We have use for another friend,” Charles said finally.

“My friends are gone,” Stelios said firmly. “Even their bones must be dust.”

Charles scratched his head, unsure of how one comforted a man who had essentially lost everything. Charles looked back at the door. He could feel Erik's worry for him, the way he was standing there prepared to stride in and take this Stelios apart. For the moment, his anger over losing his chance for revenge appeared forgotten, Stelios a welcome distraction. Charles turned back to look down at the unmoving man, before lowering himself to the ground and sitting down cross-legged.

Stelios frowned at him, his expression less warrior and more lost soul. Charles shrugged and said, “Anyone invited into this house is a friend. That includes you.”

“And the one who struck me?” Stelios asked with a glare.

“Oh, Erik? Don't worry about him. I'm fairly certain he spends most of his time trying not strike the rest of us. He's going through a rough patch,” Charles explained.

Stelios had a deeper frown etched on his face. “You confuse me.”

Charles sighed. “Sadly, that's not the first time I've been told that.”

Stelios looked annoyed, clearly unable to understand most of what Charles was saying. Charles opened his mouth to remedy this, but Stelios grabbed his face with strong fingers and kissed him. Charles made a noise at the back of his throat in protest, but then Stelios slipped his tongue into Charles' mouth, licking and moaning quietly, before he nipped at Charles' mouth.

Charles pulled away, out of breath. “What... what was that?”

“It is the best way to quieten a maiden who speaks too much or makes little sense,” Stelios said.

“Excuse me!” Charles protested, getting up, Stelios following. “I do not talk too much or make little sense. It's just that it's not every day a Spartan falls out of a rip in space time and lands in one's mutant discovery sphere.”

Stelios blinked at Charles. Then he grabbed him bodily and kissed him again, Charles struggling for a second before he started to kiss back and touch smooth, muscled and oiled skin. Then he remembered his present conversation with Stelios and attempted to push him away, meeting much resistance before he finally escaped Stelios.

“You're like an octopus!” Charles said, out of breath. “I've never seen a man with so many arms.”

Stelios jabbed a finger towards the ground. “My contentment is your duty as you are now my friend, my guide, my host and possibly my betrothed.”

Charles stared. “What?”

Stelios waved a hand. “I have chosen you. There is no need to thank me. What you lack in bosoms, you make up in other beauty.”

Charles blinked, nodding. “Stelios, my friend, we need to talk about boundaries.”

Stelios nodded, “Speak, my sweet.”

Charles closed his eyes and sighed.

  


# *

  


When the door opened, Charles stepped out looking rather befuddled, his lips slightly swollen and his face flushed. Erik took one look at him and a knife had flown into his hand from somewhere. He stepped towards the door, but Charles held up a hand.

“We should leave him. He's had quite a shock. I think he needs some time alone,” Charles said.

“And what happened to you?” Erik asked, jutting out his chin in the direction of Charles' face.

“I fell on my face,” Charles said simply, while behind him the rest of the group burst into laughter. Erik gave them a single look and the laughter stopped as if someone had snatched away the needle from a record.

“Is he a mutant?” Erik asked.

Charles shook his head. “No.”

“Then what happened?” Erik asked.

“I don't know,” Charles said, looking tired. Possibly debauched. Erik told himself, tired. Definitely tired. “Somehow you and Hank have managed to build a Spartan stealing machine. I don't know whether to be proud or scared.”

“I'd go with grateful,” Raven snorted.

“Why don't you just marry him?” Erik asked her. Everyone stared at him, Raven with a small smile. Erik stiffened slightly and said, “Angel, Alex, take turns to guard the room. Make sure he doesn't wander off. Shoot first, ask questions later. Hank? Maybe you ought to go over the plans of the new and _improved_ Cerebro. Everyone else? Stay away from him until we know what to do with him.”

“What to do with him?” Charles asked. “Erik, he's not a criminal. We're the ones who brought him here. We owe it to him to make him as comfortable as possible god help me, Raven, if you say anything innuendo laden at all.”

Erik took a deep breath. “Fine. What do you want to do?”

“Well, first, we ought to get him some warm clothes,” Charles said.

Raven threw up her hands and said, “Ugh! Idiot.”

  


# *

  


The next day...

Stelios was pointing at a tree, one hand fisted on his hip. Charles said something, hands in his pockets, smile on his face. Stelios then pointed to a bush, no doubt asking another question. Then he leaned in and said something that shocked Charles, his hands coming out of his pockets as he stared open-mouthed. Stelios was now doing his usual preening routine, both hands on hips, chest out and wide as he illustrated whatever his deviant little point was. Charles glared at him, holding up a reprimanding finger before walking on. Stelios caught up, falling into step beside him, his hand going to rest on Charles' buttock.

Erik had a butter knife in his hand before he knew it and he was aiming it for the back of Stelios' head, stopped only because of the sound of someone clearing their throat. He turned around and looked at Raven at the kitchen table, piece of toast in her hand.

“Do you mind?” she asked. Erik scowled and left his place by the window to give her the knife. “Thanks. So, Stelios-”

Erik glared, turned around and marched out of the kitchen. He didn't consider it a tantrum.

  


# *

  


“And what is this?”

Charles sighed, folding his arms over his chest. “It's a chair. You know it's a chair. You had chairs where you come from.”

Stelios grinned and sat down on the chair, Charles taking a seat in the armchair opposite. “Where I come from, only the warriors have chairs. Their maidens do not require them.”

Charles shook his head. “You really are just one big gland, aren't you?”

Stelios waggled his eyebrows before slapping his very naked and oiled thigh. “A warrior is a maiden's favourite seat.”

Charles felt himself warm, but even so, he said, “No, thank you. And I think you'll find I'm not a maiden.”

Stelios got up, holding out his hands in a placating manner. “No harm. I, unlike my brothers, am a forward thinking man. I shall let you do things your way.”

Stelios of course sat down in Charles' lap with a smile, putting one arm around Charles' shoulders. Charles tried to find the right words and finally managed, “ _No_!”

He stood up, shoving Stelios to the floor, where he stared up at Charles with confusion. “Perhaps I misread you. Did you want me to undress?”

Charles stared at Stelios in his sandals, cape and whatever the hell those speedos were. “Quite the opposite actually.”

Stelios narrowed his eyes at Charles and nodded, pointing a finger at his own head. “Ah, yes. The world is too... _civilised_ for my attire. He got up, dusting himself off and then nodded to the door. “You may leave now.”

“What? What do you mean?”

“I bore of you,” Stelios said. He turned away, finding a vase which he immediately found boring and returned to its resting place.

“Oh. Okay. Well, I'll come back later and see how you're doing,” Charles said, surprisingly disappointed as he turned to go.

Suddenly Stelios was before him, holding him and smiling smugly. “You are saddened at your dismissal.”

“Absolutely not,” Charles said, pathetically making no attempt to extract himself from Stelios.

“I saw in the mirror. Your sweet face. There, your mouth, it turned down, ever so slightly. You have some feelings for this Stelios, do you not?”

Charles stared at him crossly. “You're a very difficult man to dislike.”

“And an easy one to kiss,” Stelios said, moving close and licking a stripe from Charles' jaw to his cheekbone before he covered Charles' mouth with his, making unabashed sounds of pleasure.

When he pulled away, Charles was trying to breathe and remind himself to not fall when Stelios would let him go. He very slowly extricated himself from the other man's grip. Charles smoothed his own hair down, wobbling a little as he walked away.

“Yes, well. Anyway, bedroom. Yours. Need anything, I'll just call. I mean, just call. I have to go now,” Charles said, making a quick exit.

Charles somehow made it down the corridor to his own bedroom, just in time to see Erik, walking towards him from the other direction. They stopped in front of each other. Erik looked Charles up and down and immediately seemed to stiffen. More so than usual. His jaw was flexing, like he was grinding metal in his mouth.

“Fall on your face again?” Erik asked. Charles smiled sheepishly. “You're becoming distracted, Charles. Shaw might be dead and the CIA out of the picture, but we still need to decide what we're to do with the mutants you gathered.”

“We?” Charles asked.

Erik relaxed a little, looking away. “I can't leave you with him around.”

“What? Stelios? He's a kitten,” Charles said with a frown. Erik glared, rolled his eyes and walked on. “Erik? Erik!”

Charles continued to watch Erik stalk off, admiring his stalking from afar.

  


# *

  


Erik kicked the door to Stelios' room open. It wasn't necessary, but it was either this or kick a real live person, which would have made Charles make all kinds of disappointed faces. Stelios turned from the window, hands on hips and frown on face. He looked Erik up and down before approaching him.

“You. The one who disarmed me,” Stelios said. He held out his hand. “There are not many who have bested me. Shake my hand, friend.”

Erik gave the hand a sullen look, deciding that he'd made it to his thirties without getting herpes and wanted to stay that way. “You're coming with me.”

Stelios frowned, withdrawing his hand. “You're an arrogant man. I would despise it if I did not envy the way you wear it.”

Erik snorted and said, “Just follow me.”

Stelios babbled all the way to the gym, regaling Erik with stories of maidens and men who had all benefited from the pleasures of Stelios' spear. As they stepped inside, Erik turned around and held up a hand, “Enough.”

Stelios looked at the hand and nodded, striding into the room and giving it a good look. “What a dull place the future is. Such little colour.”

“Okay, Erik, what are we doing here?” Angel asked where she was lined up with Sean, Alex, Darwin, Raven and Hank.

“You're going to learn to fight,” Erik said, standing in front of the line of young mutants.

Sean snorted. “Why do we need to fight when we can-?” He opened his mouth to illustrate via screaming.

Erik jabbed him in the throat and he fell to his knees, choking. Erik nodded to Alex to fire a shot and just as Alex as gave him a dubious look and prepared, Erik kneed him in the groin. Darwin steadied his stance in preparation, not anticipating that Erik's attack was going to be two fingers poked in his eyes, making him double over in pain. Angel was smart, not waiting for Erik to instruct her, opening her mouth to spit, but Erik reach out slapped his hand hard under her chin and made her bite her tongue, eliciting an 'Ow!' Erik got to Hank who wisely held his hands up, Raven next to him giving Erik a shake of her head.

“You can't always rely on your abilities,” Erik said. “Sometimes, you have to fight. And _he_ can teach you. Unless the spear and muscles are just for show.”

“He can teach me anything he likes,” Raven said with a smile as Stelios winked at her. Erik gave her a look and she added, “About combat.”

Erik nodded at Stelios. “Go ahead. Show them what you know. I'm sure they have five minutes to spare.”

Stelios turned to face them with a manic grin, whipping off his cape and then whipping off his, oh Gott im himmel, his loin cloth. He stood there, hands on hips and... _spear_ out as everyone stared.

“I feel like I just got poked in the eyes again,” Darwin said, looking away.

“What are you doing?” Erik asked, gritting his teeth.

Stelios shrugged. “Where I come from, we learn to battle wearing only our skin. A warrior fears nothing. Not even a spear to the little Stelios.”

“Honey, there is nothing little about _that_ Stelios,” Angel said, arching a brow at Stelios, who arched one in return.

Raven started to strip, turning completely blue in the process. As Erik looked at her, she shrugged and said, “What? Mutant and proud.”

Erik narrowed his eyes at her and tried not to sulk too visibly.

  


# *

  


Erik wasn't a man who wore his emotions on his face. Not unless disinterest in the world at large could be counted as an emotion. Charles, who swore not to invade his friend's thoughts, still managed to sense emotional vibrations that strayed from Erik's more complex thoughts. Irritation, disappointment, mild interest and so on.

Tonight, however, he sat across from Charles, mouth clamped and jaw clenched in place, fingers pressed together in a steeple, everything about him saying he was could quite happily snap someone's neck. Charles was curious as to whom that person might be, but all clues pointed towards a man named Stelios, so Charles most wisely said, “God... the weather.”

Erik's eyes narrowed at him, chess game forgotten. “What about it?”

“Quite warm, isn't it?”

“It's summer,” Erik said.

Charles frowned. “Actually, now that I think about it, it's probably a littler cooler than usual, for this time of year. Isn't the weather wonderful? Imagine if you could control it.”

Erik let out a very angry and noisy breath, brought down his hands, leaned forward, moved his knight and announced, “Checkmate.”

Charles stared open-mouthed. “What? When? How?”

Erik got up. “Like I said. You're distracted.”

Charles smiled and leaned back, picking up a glass from the table. “Well, you could always try and attract my attention.” He took a sip which was meant to be seductive, alluring and flirty too hell and back, but then he was spitting and grimacing at his drink. “What is this? Ugh, Martini?”

“It's mine,” Erik said tightly, while Charles mopped himself up and wondered what happened to the days when he could flirt his way into the pants of anyone within breathing distance. Oh. That's right. Erik happened. Tall, dark and hard to get.

Charles sighed. “Erik, I wish you'd give Stelios a chance. He's actually a very nice chap. And look how well he worked with the others today.”

“He was naked,” Erik said.

Charles nodded. “It's his way.”

Sadly and predictably, Erik blinked at Charles, turned about and marched out, always pleasing to watch whether he was coming or going.

  


# *

  


The following day...

Charles had a lengthy conversation with Hank about the prospect of more Spartans emerging inside Cerebro.

Hank frowned and said, “Um... is that what you wanted?”

Charles hadn't thought about it. Would they all look like Stelios? Would more than one Stelios be too much of a good thing? Charles briefly considered more than one Erik. Stalking around the house. Narrow-eyed. Sulky-mouthed. He could imagine bumping into two Eriks. Somehow, lodging himself between them and... good grief...

“Um. Professor, are you okay?”

Charles looked to where his hand was clutching the front of Hank's shirt. Charles closed his eyes and shook his head, raising a finger to quieten Hank before he asked anymore questions. Hank foolishly opened his mouth and Charles had to reach up and use two fingers to close Hank's lips together, before pulling away completely and walking out of Cerebro in a very wobbly manner. He got back to his bedroom as quick as possible before stepping into the shower and letting the cold water do its work.

Though... Erik could probably warm even the coldest of showers...

A thumping on the bedroom door jerked Charles back to awareness. He turned off the water and jogged out to get the door, wondering what mutation had taken out which part of the house this time. The door opened to reveal Erik, in full sulk mode. Oh, such beauty, Charles thought.

“Hello, Erik,” Charles said with a smile, holding the door open in a very casual leaning sort of way, one arm extended above him. “Something I can do for you?”

Erik was scowling. He was looking Charles up and down and that look about him which always predicted the tone of voice he used when asking why someone was doing something so horrendously illogical.

“Your clothes are wet,” he finally said, frowning at Charles.

Charles closed his eyes, thinking fast, thinking fast, and, oh shit, no excuses whatsoever and he opened his eyes with, “Ah! Small plumbing accident. Fine now. I fixed it. But, not before I obviously got drenched.”

Erik folded his arms across his chest and have Charles a very bored look. “A plumbing accident. And you fixed it.”

Charles looked his indignant best. “If you're implying that I'm some silver spoon-fed brat who hasn't a clue about the upkeep of his own home, then you're very wrong, Erik.”

Erik's arms loosened, coming down to his sides and he looked a little regretful. “I didn't mean to offend you.”

“It's quite all right,” Charles replied rather magnanimously. “I know how it can seem, but Erik, we are all often more than what we seem. Take Stelios for example.” Erik turned around to leave, but Charles grabbed his arm and pulled him into the bedroom. “Now, don't be like that.”

“He's an imbecile,” Erik said flatly. “A grinning idiot.”

“He's also being incredibly patient with you,” Charles said. Erik gave him a shifty look. “Oh yes, I know exactly what happened this morning, my friend. Poor Stelios, learning to make eggs when he mysteriously got hit in the face with a frying pan.”

“I was nowhere near him,” Erik said dismissively.

“You lifted my car just to hide it and scare me last week. From the other side of the house,” Charles said.

Erik took a breath. “I don't like him.”

“Erik!” Charles said, slightly scandalised. “What's poor Stelios ever done to you?”

Erik suddenly went very tight-lipped, not looking at Charles. If only Charles knew what it was that Erik didn't like about Stelios, he could fix it and then be one step closer to seducing Herr Lehnsherr. Charles narrowed his eyes at Erik's more attractive than average skull, wondering if a peek inside was in order. As if Erik could sense what Charles was thinking, Erik turning his gaze on him, full of warning and suspicion.

“What?” Charles asked innocently. Then he sighed and said, “What did you come up here for anyway?”

Erik gave him a fabricated and scary smile, gesturing towards the door. “Against my will, I come to bid you to dinner.”

Charles glared. “How sweet.”

“It was either that or strangle the chef,” Erik said.

“Stelios?” Charles asked with a frown.

“He's helping,” Erik said, going to open the door and leave. Then he turned and looked at Charles clothes and said, “You should get out of those.”

“You should help me,” Charles said, allure on, half-a-second flat.

Erik frowned. “What?”

Oh thank God he didn't hear that, Charles thought. “I said, you should probably help me, next time I attempt plumbing.”

Erik looked in the direction of the bathroom and then back at Charles. He gave a funny little nod and left, closing the door behind him. Charles sighed, walking up to the door zombie-like before plastering himself across it, wishing he could just dive into Erik's head and sing a siren song right into the source.

  


# *

  


Dinner was a tense affair. Much like the food itself. Almost everyone finally resorted to use their hands when the roasted potatoes could not be cut into with a knife. Hank tried, foolishly, and the particular potato flew at the window. And then right through it.

Charles smiled and said, “Raven, your cooking's improving in leaps and bounds.”

Stelios was holding up a charred potato and very seriously said. “Even brave Stelios could not survive this.” Then he looked at the group and grinned.

The tension broke, everyone laughed, pushing away their plates. Erik did not laugh. He picked up his plate and took it to the kitchen, Charles watching him. Just to make sure he didn't stab Stelios on the way out. Charles got up too, picking up a few plates and taking them into the kitchen with him. Erik was at the sink, cleaning his plate. Charles emptied the three plates he had brought with him and handed them to Erik who stood waiting, hand held out. Charles ventured a smile in his direction and got one in return, as small as it was.

“I've never known anyone who cooks so badly,” Charles said, drying a plate. “Bless her, she thinks she can improve.”

“It wasn't so bad,” Erik said, handing Charles another plate to dry.

“Is that why I have three charred potatoes in my pocket?” Charles asked, drying the plate and putting it aside.

Erik was truly smiling now, handing Charles another plate. “If you can do better, maybe you should cook from now on.”

Charles took the plate and said, sounding very put upon, “Isn't it enough I'm handling the plumbing?”

Erik turned off the water and Charles reached for the next plate, holding it drying it. Erik was frowning at him. Charles looked down and found he was holding and drying Erik's hand. With a gulp he let go.

“Well, it's only polite. Since you did the dishes,” Charles said, clearing his throat.

Erik smiled, though clearly confused. Charles stepped past him to hide his shame, tightening the tap which was still dripping. Of course, this was the moment the tap had to decide to break, water suddenly rushing out upwards, sending the top of the tap flying off.

“Oh my god!” Charles yelled, trying to cover the tap with both hands.

Erik joined him, cupping his hands over Charles'. “Do something!”

“What? Me?” Charles shrieked.

“I thought you knew how to deal with these things,” Erik yelled over the rush of water.

“Oh for god's sake, Erik! Of course I'm a silver spoon-fed brat! Look at me!” Charles yelled back helplessly, both of them getting drenched by spurts of water. “You do something!”

“Like what?” Erik said. “Do you still have any of Raven's potatoes?”

“The pipes, Erik!” Charles said. “For goodness sake!”

Erik seemed to remember then that he had a mutation. He gave Charles a nod and stepped back, reaching his hand towards the water, and then lower. Charles heard a twist of metal somewhere and the water stopped. Charles stepped back with a sigh, Erik standing beside him. The disaster seemed averted. Until one of the cabinet doors under the sink flew off, narrowly missing Erik, propelled forward by a jet of water.

Suddenly a spear came whooshing into the kitchen, right into the exposed cabinet and the jet of water stopped. Charles stared open mouthed, while Erik had his 'this is beyond logic' face on. He was scowling hard at the cabinet, so angry. Stelios stepped into the kitchen, hands on hips, arching his brow high in Charles' direction. When Erik aimed a glare at Stelios, he grinned and went to retrieve his spear. Miraculously, the water didn't reappear when he pulled out the spear.

“How did you do that?” Charles asked.

Stelios shrugged. “I am but the wielder. It is the weapon that does the work.”

Erik stepped forward, probably to bludgeon Stelios. Charles quickly put his hand on Erik's shoulder and said, “He's just the wielder, let it go.”

Darwin chose the moment to walk in, a plate in each hand. He looked at Charles and Erik. He looked at Stelios who waved and smiled at him. He looked at the water. Cleverly, he turned right back around and walked out.

  


# *

  


Stelios kindly relinquished his spear for the night, but only after he spent half an hour pretending not to understand which spear it was Charles wanted. It was at this point Erik decided to intervene and suggest that he take every spear in Stelios' possession.

“Your icy gaze has made little Stelios retreat into the forest for the night, friend,” Stelios said. He handed Erik his actual spear and said, “Here, take it. And may the Gods cause you to fall upon it.”

“Stelios!” Charles said, looking very disappointed and making Erik feel slightly more smug.

“It's fine, Charles,” Erik said smoothly. “He is after all your guest.”

“He's _our_ guest, Erik,” Charles amended for Erik. Erik smiled at him, aware that Stelios was watching them with a glare.

Erik took the spear to Hank who had kindly declined the invitation to dinner in favour of anything but eating dinner. And some excuse about science.

“I don't understand, what do you want me to do with this?” Hank asked, as Erik handed him the spear. “I mean, besides the obvious, which I figure has something to do with Stelios and his entrails. Right?”

“Hmm. I didn't realise it was that obvious,” Erik said. “I want to know if this thing has any special properties.”

“Besides belonging to a time travelling Spartan?” Hank asked with a frown.

“Yes, besides that,” Erik said. “This thing pierced a pipe, which was intact after the spear was removed from it. I want to know how it did that.”

“It really did that?” Hank blinked at the spear. Erik nodded. Hank took the spear and shockingly, he rammed the metal tip into a nearby radio. He brought the end towards him and took off the radio, setting it aside. Both he and Erik watched the radio. Nothing happened. “Are you sure?”

Erik nodded. “Positive. Get our Spartan to stick this in something and see what happens. I'm sure he'll comply with that particular request.”

Hank nodded and Erik left him with the spear to get some fresh air out on the grounds. There was a satellite dish in the distance, facing off to the left. He could feel its metal even from here, when it was almost too dark to see it.

“What are you doing out there all alone?” Charles called out from somewhere. Erik turned to see him climb out of a window and jump onto the gravel ground before jogging over to Erik. “It's cold. Can't you brood inside the house?”

Erik laughed quietly. “I'm not brooding. I was thinking.”

“About?” Charles asked, going to lean against the wall, standing between Erik and the satellite dish.

Erik shrugged, shoving his hands in his pockets. “Shaw. The CIA. Our young mutants.”

“ _Our_?” Charles asked, with a far too pleased smile.

“Well, we found them together,” Erik said with a shrug.

“What about them?” Charles asked. He sighed and added, “What about Shaw, the CIA?”

Erik gave Charles a frank look. “I never really thought beyond finding Shaw. I suppose, I never really imagined a life where I wouldn't be chasing after him. And others like him. The last thing I expected was him to die at the hands of one of his own. And now, here I am. Without revenge. Without purpose.”

“With a whole life ahead of you,” Charles said quietly. “You're allowed, you know, to have a life. To a pursuit of happiness. You're allowed to want things, just like anyone else, Erik. It doesn't have to end with Shaw.”

“What if I don't know what I want?” Erik asked, ignoring that little voice in his head which knew _exactly_ what he wanted.

“There must be something. And if there isn't, find out.” Charles smiled, all idealistic and full of natural cheer. Charles pushed away from the wall and lay warm hand on Erik's arm. “You have a home here, Erik. Stay, find out. Shaw's dead and good riddance to him. It's time to move forward, my friend.”

Erik gave Charles a nod, covering the hand on his arm without a thought and giving Charles' fingers a light squeeze. Charles was blinking up at him in that funny little way he did sometimes, like he was off daydreaming again. Erik gave his hand a pat, waking him and receiving a smile. Music had started to play inside the house, loud and jangly. Charles rolled his eyes. Erik knew he had a love of all things contemporary, but he had mentioned that some of the music, it was like listening to a bag filled with spanners.

Erik prodded Charles and said, “Chess?”

Charles nodded. “And alcohol. Lots of it.”

Erik grinned and pulled Charles along.

  


# *

  


Raven found Stelios at the window, watching Erik and Charles walking off together, side by side and laughing about something. If Raven knew anything about them, they were certain to be laughing about something unfunny. Probably a joke that was two hundred years past its appreciation date.

“Hey, Stelios, you okay?” Raven asked, placing a hand on his bare, smooth, soft back. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath to focus.

Stelios was glowering. He said, “Your angry friend, he has designs on my Charles.”

Raven snorted. “It's usually the other way around. People think we left Oxford for work. We left because Charles ran out of people to hit on.”

“Your words make no sense, Raven,” Stelios said shortly. “Therefore I will assume you are in complete agreement with me when I say that Lunsherr must die.”

Raven sighed and rolled her eyes. “I told you before, you can't kill Erik, it'll make Charles sad.”

“By my word I will wrench every drop of sadness out of him,” Stelios said, standing as straight as a pole.

Raven swallowed and nodded. “Uh huh. You know, I feel kind of sad right now.”

“Tell Stelios. I will look for your sadness in the deepest of places and wrench it from within you until all you know is pleasure.” Stelios was leaning in, smouldering all over her, his eyes filled with filthy promises. Raven couldn't. She possibly couldn't-

“Right. That's interesting. Let's talk about this privately,” Raven said, grabbing Stelios by the hand and dragging him from the room.

  


# *

  


The day after...

Hank said, “It's pretty amazing. Watch.”

Charles and Erik watched Stelios as he took his spear, leaned back and threw it at a metal door, where it pierced the centre, standing strong and proud. Stelios turned to look at Charles with the most suggestive smile and eyebrow combination in history. Charles almost tripped over while standing still. Stelios sauntered over, no, he strutted towards the door and removed the spear. Right in front of all their eyes, the damage to the door disappeared.

“That's... amazing,” Charles said as Stelios returned to stand in front of observing three men. “Stelios... how?”

Meanwhile, Erik grabbed the spear, looking at it, eyes roaming up and down its length. “How?”

Stelios shrugged. “The gods have blessed me.”

“With some kind of electromagnetic charge,” Hank supplied. “Why is this man still wearing swimming trunks? He's been here like three days.”

“Four,” Erik corrected. “He's been here four days. Four _long_ days.”

“I don't know,” Charles said, reaching out to touch the spear in Erik's hand. Their fingers touched for a moment and Charles looked up to meet Erik's rather electric gaze. He mumbled, “I keep telling Raven, but she keeps forgetting.”

“Ah, Raven,” Stelios said with a sigh.

Everyone turned to stare at Stelios was smiling with a faraway look. Erik was frowning. Charles was staring. Hank was trying to wrestle the spear away to throw at Stelios. Stelios was Stelios, amused and rather dashing about the whole affair.

  


# *

  


“You slept with him?” Charles almost shrieked at Raven who was in an unshakably good mood. “Why? Why? Why would you do that?”

Raven smiled and said. “I dunno. I guess he reminds me of someone really hot. But too uptight for my liking.”

Charles frowned and looked at Erik who seemed similarly confused. Erik stepped towards the couch where Raven sat. “But he's an ape.”

“Oh, Erik,” Charles almost whined. So much for a grown up conversation. “Raven, he's a man from the past. Who knows what repercussions this kind of interaction could have if he were to return.”

“Interaction? Do you mean sex? It's called sex. We had sex,” Raven said, Charles shutting his eyes a little tighter every time. She sighed. “He's good at it. I mean, confusingly good.”

“Stop, please. I'd rather not imagine you rutting with some shiny Spartan, if it's all right with you,” Charles said, holding up a hand.

Erik folded his arms and said, “You could do better.”

Raven looked at Charles and then at Erik with a very pleased smile. She laughed and said, “I really couldn't. This guy's set the bar. He actually knows what he's looking for and what to do with it when he gets there.”

“Ugh!” Charles yelled, clasping his hands over his ears, physical and telepathic.

He could see Erik and Raven communicating before him, their words lost to him. Erik appeared to be making many gestures with his hands, twisting, turning, breaking things gestures while Raven listened, irritation apparent on her face.

“-- oiled up baboon,” Erik finished as Charles brought his hands away.

Charles gave Erik a very unimpressed look. “I understand you dislike the man, but really, Erik, calm yourself.”

Erik took a deep breath and clamped his mouth shut. It made his face turn slightly red. It appeared that calming himself was not an option.

Raven sighed. “Are you guys done?”

“No,” both Charles and Erik said.

Raven rolled her eyes and said, “Fine. I didn't sleep with him.”

“What?” Erik said.

“There wasn't a lot of sleeping,” she said with a grin.

“Raven,” Charles warned.

“I'm yanking your chain. We talked, okay?” she said. “Don't get me wrong, I tried my best, even used some of your lines, but Stelios is taken with some fair maiden apparently.”

Erik frowned. “Angel?”

“Nope,” Raven said, looking at Charles. “Not Angel.”

“Then who?” Erik pressed.

Charles felt his face burn. “You know, enough Stelios talk, why don't we end this discussion? I'm thirsty. Why I don't I get us all a drink. Scotch, Erik?”

“It's ten in the morning, Charles,” Erik said.

“Ah,” Charles said. “You'll be wanting ice then.”

  


# *

  


“He has to go,” Erik said, once he and Charles were alone.

“What? Why? And where? We can't unleash a Spartan on the general public,” Charles explained. “And the poor man has no one. Except for us.”

“Except for you,” Erik amended, ignoring the disappointed look on Charles' face, how he would have liked to kiss it, if he did that sort of thing. Well, if Charles ever noticed that Erik wouldn't mind doing that sort of thing. With Charles.

“Erik? Are you even listening to me?” Charles asked, looking adorably frustrated.

“Yes,” Erik huffed, not wanting to look as thought he had only been interested in the mouth doing the talking, not what was coming out of it. “The man is a menace. I'm serious, Charles. If he challenges me to a spear fight tomorrow morning, I'm going to accept.”

“You musn't!” Charles objected. “It's hardly fair.”

“I'll be fine,” Erik said, maybe a little touched.

“Yes, I know, but what about poor Stelios?” Charles asked.

Erik glared at Charles. He could almost feel Charles' hair curdling. “I'm going for a run.”

Charles frowned. “You've already been for one this morning.”

“I'm going for another,” Erik said, stalking off, telling himself this was not a tantrum and he was not as ridiculous as all the people in this ridiculous mansion. He continued telling himself this until he came to Raven's door, stopping when he found her in the doorway, leaning against it with a smile.

He turned to frown at her. “You two really only talked?”

She nodded, smiling. “Weirdly, he's not my type.”

Erik shook his head. Some people were twice Raven's age and didn't know their types. “And what exactly is your type, Raven?”

Raven shrugged and then rippled into her blue self. “Someone who could want this.”

Erik snorted. “Aim higher. _This_? Someone would be lucky to have this.”

Raven stepped out of the room, stepping up to Erik. “Would you consider yourself lucky to have this?”

Erik looked at her and then back down the corridor. Somewhere down there Charles was being kissable and annoying at the same time. Raven appeared to have the same qualities, even if she wasn't Xavier blood.

“What about this uptight person?” Erik asked with a frown. Raven raised her brows and grinned at him. Realisation dawned. “Oh.”

“Well?” she asked. “Do you feel lucky?”

Erik looked at her. The word mutation didn't quite fit what Raven was. Mutation almost implied that something unexpected and abnormal had happened and here she was, so utterly perfect. What could Erik do other than kiss her? And feel lucky to do so.

  


# *

  


Charles retired to the privacy of his room with a Scotch, just the way he had learned from his parents. He even toasted them for that particular bit of education. He had only taken a sip when the door to his room burst open, revealing Stelios. Stelios looked as though he had serious business on his mind, however exactly that manifested for a Spartan warrior. Stelios stepped inside, kicked the door shut, whipped off his cape and leather... loin... covering... garment... thing and stood there, hands on hips.

“Well, that answers my first question,” Charles said, squinting to keep the visuals decent. “My second question is, could you please put your clothes back on?”

Stelios didn't answer him and strode towards Charles until squinting became pointless. He grabbed Charles' glass and threw it across the room into the fireplace where a flame reared up and out for a second. Charles stared. The fireplace had never done that. It was _very_ groovy. Stelios put his arms around Charles and pulled him close.

“Stelios,” Charles said, receiving a finger in his mouth, pressing down his tongue. “Oh... goog laug.”

“I spent a most fitful night with Raven, speaking of my desires,” Stelios said, his voice as low. “Of the things I would do to my sweet. No, don't speak. I do not how long I will remain here and we both know, it will not be forever. No doubt I will die committing an act of stupendous bravery, leaving behind a corpse worthy of worship. So, I must take what I can, while I am here.”

Stelios withdrew his finger and then most indecently sucked it free of Charles' saliva. Charles swallowed. “And... and what do you wish to take exactly?”

Stelios then moved his arms and bent slightly until he had lifted Charles from the floor, eyes hungry with lust. He slowly walked across the room and took up a place on the bed, balanced on his knees with Charles still in his arms. Even groovier.

“I am taking you,” Stelios said, dropping Charles with a thump and landing on top of him, pinning him to the bed. “Unless you desire otherwise.”

Charles felt something hard and insistent pressing against interested areas. He managed to croak in assent, “Well, I couldn't possibly offend you.”

Stelios grinned and then growled, pulling Charles into a kiss and out of his clothes.

  


# *

  


A wild screeching sound made Raven pull away from Erik. She stared at him, hearing the screeching again until she realised it was Sean, summoning everyone in the absence of a working alarm system. She ignored it and kissed Erik again. Then she pulled away. It was weird. He was desirable to the top most degree, yet, it was a bit like kissing Charles. Comfortable. But, there was no thrill. Not the kind when Stelios walked into a room half-naked, that wonderful shallow thrill. They both looked at each other with understanding.

“I guess that's one more off my list,” Raven said with a sad nod.

Erik gave her a bland look and said, “Glad to have helped, Raven.”

  


# *

  


Charles shoved Stelios off from where he had been sucking on Charles' neck, vowing to mark him so he matched Stelios' cape. “What's that?”

Stelios thrust his hips against Charles' thigh. “I have already told you.”

“Not that,” Charles said, managing to wriggle away and fall out of bed. He picked up his pants and then his shirt. After he stopped trying to put his pants on in place of his shirt, he calmed down a bit and started over. He threw Stelios his limited wardrobe. “Dress, now.”

Stelios leaned back on the bed, gloriously naked. “You would leave me here, like this?”

Charles stared at him, drooling a little. “I'll probably regret this, but yes. Anyway, it could be something important. Someone might be hurt.”

“When we return-” Stelios started.

“Yes yes, ravage me all you like, I insist,” Charles said waving a hand. “Right now, we have to attend to the emergency.”

Stelios got up, putting his cape on first, of course. He nodded and said, “Very well. But if a limb has not been severed or someone is not fatally wounded, spears will be thrown.”

“Couldn't have said it better,” Charles muttered, rushing out.

  


# *

  


“What's the emergency?” Erik asked, arriving outside the library with Raven.

Hank opened his mouth to speak, when Charles arrived with Stelios who had chosen to drape his cape like a toga. Erik wanted to smack him hard, but Stelios would probably enjoy it, knowing him. Next to him, Charles looked flushed and debauched. No, maybe he just looked flushed from running and feverish from heavy drinking. Yes, that was a much better explanation.

“Okay, you're crushing my hand,” Raven wheezed.

Erik let go and Charles seemed to notice, narrowing his eyes at both Erik and Raven. The nerve. He turned to Hank and said, “Hank?”

Hank looked apprehensive. “We have visitors. I was running tests on Cerebro and... well, we have visitors.”

“More Spartans?” Erik asked through clenched teeth.

“No,” Hank said and opened the door.

Inside, the young mutants of the as yet to be established academy were standing around two people. A short man with an over egotistical goatee and a taller man with far too much muscle for this clothes to handle.

“Ahem,” Hank said. “Mr. Stark?”

The goatee turned around, grinning, in the middle of some story that had Angel, Darwin, Sean and Alex tittering. “There they are! Erik Lehnsherr and Charles Xavier. Wow. I always thought you were born old, but look at you.”

“Stark?” Charles asked. “I can see the resemblance but...”

“His son,” Stark said. “I know, impossible, but I'd just like to point out you have a half-naked Spartan standing next to you.”

“Greetings,” Stelios said with a nod and grin.

Charles' mouth fell open. Erik frowned at him and said, “What?”

“Mr. Stark and his friend are visitors from the future,” Charles said, looking utterly awed. Erik watched Charles practically float towards Stark. “You know us.”

Stark nodded. “Oh, I know you. Know you, love you, owe you, scratch the last one because you owe me. Stop reading my mind, it's not polite. I know you can tell if you can trust me or not without leafing through my head.”

Charles gave Stark a nod and looked at the man who stood behind him, quiet and politely observant. He looked familiar to Erik. His face had been on the... Gott! “Captain America?”

Everyone was staring at Erik who was embarrassingly staring at the man who was most certainly Captain America. Charles grinned at Erik.

The younger people as well as Stelios just frowned, while Erik said, “But you were missing, presumed dead.”

“Yeah, but he's all better now,” Stark said with a nod. Amazing, Erik had found someone even more annoying than Stelios. He looked at Stelios who was winking at Charles. It was amazing how Stelios could out-annoy anyone in a second.

“It's a very long story, Mr. Lehnsherr,” Captain America said politely. “And please, call me Steve.”

Captain America had just told Erik to call him Steve. He had no choice but to treasure this memory. Even if Captain America hadn't arrived when Erik had prayed for him, he was here, which meant maybe he had answered someone else's prayers on that day. Why'd he have to be human? Maybe he wasn't. He probably wasn't. Governments and their secrets.

“Um, how exactly do we owe you?” Charles asked Stark, while giving Erik a very odd look, a sort of an irritated scowl.

Stark shrugged. “Let's just say my team is on a 'make the world a less screwed up place' mission and part of that... means you owe me. Big time.”

Charles was looking at Stark a long time, their eyes on each other. Then Charles' expression relaxed, before he looked at Erik as if someone had told him Stelios was dying. The sad look made no sense to Erik, at least in the context he had just imagined.

“Didn't I tell you not to look in there?” Stark asked quietly. Charles nodded, a sad smile on his face. “Oh well, food for thought, huh?”

“Why are you here?” Erik asked.

Stark pointed at Stelios who was stood next to Steve, pinching his bicep, and then his own with a little scowl as Steve said, “Um, though I'm aware the world has moved on and homosexual marriages are legal and all in the future and I don't begrudge any man his right to happiness, I prefer dames.”

Stelios gave Steve a suspicious look and stepped away. Stark nodded and said, “I know, right?”

Meanwhile, Erik was busy staring at the words that had floated from Steve's mouth and were now floating over Charles' head while Charles also appeared to be watching the same floaty words in quiet shock.

“Whoa,” Darwin said. “Homosexual marriages? Right. Next you're going to say there's a black president too.”

Steve shifted uneasily and Stark said looking rather unworried, “Oh, damn it, did you just spoil the future? Oh well, I'm sure it won't have any serious repercussions, change anyone's minds about their journey in life etcetera. To answer your question, Mr. Lehnsherr, we are here for the spear of Stelios.”

Stelios snorted, thrusting out his chest and hips. “It is a famous spear.”

“Love the attitude,” Stark said, “But, we mean your actual spear. We just grabbed it a little early. In fact, according to our timing, you weren't supposed to be attached to the spear when we made a grab for it. You were meant to be, uh... well, in the circumstances where a Spartan might not need his spear anymore.”

Erik could see it dawning on everyone's face what exactly Stark meant. It helped that Stark was about as subtle as a bull in a China shop. Raven looked crushed at Erik's side and he could see her moving to go to Stelios, only to be cut off by Sean who had flung himself quicker, wrapping his arms around Stelios' middle with a loud sniff. Stelios patted his head.

“You wanted only the spear and did not expect the _dead_ warrior,” Stelios said with a somewhat pleased smile.

“We still the need the spear,” Steve told Stelios. “But, this time we'd like to ask you for it, which seems more polite.”

Stark rolled his eyes and said, “And then we can send you to wherever you'd like to go. Cuba's good this time of year. Thanks to me.”

“I wish to return to my brothers then,” Stelios said, most enthusiastically and it was the first time Erik liked him.

Stelios looked at the spear in his hand for a moment and handed it to Steve. “I do not belong here. And though there is one who makes me wish I could stay, I must not stay. Do with this as you will. My brothers will lend me arms.”

Steve smiled, taking the spear. “Thank you.”

“So what now?” Alex asked. “You're just going to zap him out of here and back to Sparta?”

“No. We have to go forward to base and then send Stelios back from there. So first, we're all going to go _back_ ,” Tony said walking past everyone and pointing to the door, “to the _future_.”

Everyone was staring when he turned to face them. He frowned. “Right, you won't get that reference yet. But your kids will and they're going to love it. Which is also another reference. We should go before I stop being cool.”

“That was five minutes ago,” Steve said.

“Around about the time you liked dames, huh?” Stark said with a grin.

Steve gave him a dark look. “We should go. Tony's pretty much already done everything he was told not to.”

“You need to pack or anything?” Stark looked at Stelios. “No? I didn't think you would.”

  


# *

  


“You don't want him to leave,” Erik said as they all marched to Cerebro.

“You were right, Erik, he can't stay here,” Charles said, missing the Spartan already. “He doesn't belong.”

Erik stopped, allowing everyone to keep moving ahead as he pulled Charles back by his arm. “If you want him... to stay. Then maybe you should ask him.”

Charles shook his head. “If I didn't know how hard it would be for him to remain here, maybe I would ask. He should return. It's what he wants.”

Erik nodded, still looking a little concerned. They started to walk again. Feeling brave, Charles said, “You won't be running off anywhere, will you?” He looked across at Erik who looked a little flushed. “I was actually rather hoping you'd stay. At least a while.”

“Of course,” Erik said hoarsely, coming off strangely warm and strange. And warm. “A while.”

Charles smiled, not planning any future weddings in his head _at all_ as they both entered Cerebro side by side.

Stark was up ahead, tapping something on a wrist gauntlet and aiming it at the Cerebro interface headset. After a minute he said, “Okay, we're taking the next window. Say your goodbyes.”

Charles watched as Stelios received hugs from all, gropes from some. When he came to stand in front of Erik, Erik held out a hand and said, “Good luck. With everything. Whatever it is you Spartans do.”

Stelios blinked at him in surprise, grabbing Erik's arm in a shake of sorts. “I hope you find enough peace to erase your anger one day, friend. There is more to you, I sense it. Laugh a little. Kiss a maiden. Shout! Ah, my arm is not so easy to break, but I commend you on your effort.”

Charles helped Stelios extricate his arm from Erik's grip, leading him away. “Do be careful when you return, Stelios. It's not necessary you have to go back and get yourself killed.”

Stelios smiled at Charles, brushing his knuckles down Charles' cheek. “My sweet cares for me.”

Charles looked away, eyes stinging. “I'm not a bloody sweet.”

Stelios nudged Charles' chin, pushing his face up so Charles was forced to look at him. “Think of me fondly. Perhaps when you are naked. _Especially_ when you are naked. It is how I will remember you best.”

Metal creaked and snapped in half somewhere. Charles glared at Erik who took a deep breath and turned to face Raven. Stelios enveloped Charles in a hug and oddly enough he didn't touch Charles anywhere inappropriate. It saddened Charles, for this truly was a goodbye. A bright flash signalled the opening of a rift inside Cerebro. Steve was the first to go through. Stark waved Stelios over. Stelios gave everyone a parting grin and jumped through.

Stark looked at Charles and Erik, telling them, “See you in a minute. Well, thirty years, give or take.”

And then the rift closed. Charles sighed and looked at his friends. “Well, who's for a cup of tea?”

  


# *

  


Charles put his tea down and stood up just as his office door opened. Tony walked and gave Charles a hearty hug. “Saw me coming?”

Charles nodded with a smile. “Stelios? Is he with you?”

“He's in your husband's office,” Tony said. “With what I know about your teaching staff, that's probably the most safe place for him. Look, I gotta get the spear down to HQ. Go say your hello and goodbye. Make it quick, Charles. These rifts work on a schedule.”

Charles hurried up to his office, barely acknowledging the students rushing past him. When he opened the door and stepped into Erik's office, Erik was wearing a scowl he hadn't worn for thirty years and Stelios was standing in the middle of the office, young, shining and beautiful, striking a defensive pose.

“Stelios,” Charles said with a smile.

“Charles?” Stelios said, narrowing his eyes and peering at Charles. He then gave Erik a very accusatory glare. “What have you done to him?”

“You're a sight for sore eyes,” Charles said, going to Stelios and hugging him tight.

Stelios stroked Charles' face as they pulled apart. “You were young, only moments ago. Oh, my sweet. Your locks, your beautiful locks.”

Erik opened his mouth and Charles cut him off with, “Erik, please.”

Erik gave Charles an incredibly sullen look and sat down behind the desk. “To think I'd actually grown fond of him in his absence. How quickly one forgets.”

“Don't mind Erik,” Charles told Stelios, pleased to find the Spartan's hands still inspecting him. “Stelios, before Tony comes back, I wanted to ask you, would you like to stay? Here. With us. You don't have to return to Sparta if you don't wish it.”

Stelios looked a little sad, which was a first. A horrible first. “But I do wish it.”

“Stelios, if you go back-”

“I shall die how a Spartan warrior should die. Without a single white hair,” Stelios said. Then he grinned and said, “Maidens weep more over a beautiful corpse. While wearing very little.”

Charles stared at Stelios, swallowing down a lump in his throat, somewhere between laughing and crying. “I'd say you haven't changed, but you haven't had the time for that, have you? It seems unfair somehow.”

Charles turned to look at Erik whose eyes had softened with concern. Stelios gently took Charles' chin and guided his face back. “I will be glad to return to Sparta, knowing my sweet has had a full and long life.”

“What about you? Why can't you have a full and long life?” Charles asked gently.

Stelios grinned. “I have had a very full life.”

Charles found his face heating up as if he was a teenager, despite his so-called age and wisdom. Erik may have growled quietly behind him. Charles nodded and said, “Point taken.”

“And you,” Stelios said, nodding at Erik with a grin. “You finally won over my sweet and you used a cape to do it. I approve. And you are most welcome.”

Erik frowned and then looked down at his ridiculous cape suit combination, the subject of many a domestic argument. He appeared to realise something before slumping and muttering, “Damn it.”

  


# *

  


That night Erik watched Charles climb into bed with a sigh. There they both were, old and in pyjamas. Of all the things Erik had seen in his life, this seemed the strangest. And that included having experienced Stelios.

Charles turned to look at Erik with a smile, having read his mind without ever having read it at all. Everything seemed too good to be true. Sometimes Erik worried he might wake up and realise this was the dream, Stelios belonging to the nightmare end.

Charles snorted and lay down, getting comfortable. “I know you like him really.”

Erik scowled at the back of Charles' smooth shining head. He might have sighed just a little. “If by like you mean loathe, then yes.”

“Goodnight, Erik,” Charles said, and Erik could feel his bloody smug smile.

“If I hear you dreaming about him, you won't be waking up in this bed,” Erik said, going back to his reading. Still, he hoped the grinning idiot would avoid getting himself impaled. Charles chuckled. “For goodness sake, Charles, do grow up.”

  


# *

  


Stelios stood on a mighty rock and looked down at the waiting hordes. He held aloft a shiny new spear and he grinned his happiest grin. Oh yes, he was back. Back in Sparta. Looking at his comrades he opened his arms wide and thrust out his chest, letting forth a battle cry like none before, because _this_ was Sparta.

-the end-


End file.
